Dear God
Dear God by Avenged Sevenfold featured in first episode of Season One (First Air). This song is a Kevin Audition's songs. This song is featured to in third episode of the first season (Soloist) and sung by Revaldy Hudson. Lyrics Kevin's Audition lyrics Kevin: A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love Purpose hard to find While I recall all the words you spoke to me Can’t help but wish that I was there Back where I’d love to be, oh yeah Dear God the only thing I ask of you Is to hold her when I’m not around When I’m much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her And now I wish I’d stayed ‘Cause I’m lonely and I’m tired I’m missing you again, oh no Once again Revaldy solos lyrics Revaldy: A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find While I recall all the words you spoke to me Can't help but wish that I was there Back where I'd love to be, oh yeah Dear God the only thing yo yeah I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you But I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again There's nothing here for me on this barren road There's no one here while the city sleeps and all the shops are closed Can't help but think of the times I've had with you Pictures and some memories will have to help me through, oh yeah Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again Some search, never finding a way Before long, they waste away I found you, something told me to stay I gave in, to selfish ways And how I miss someone to hold when hope begins to fade... A lonely road, crossed another cold state line Miles away from those I love purpose hard to find Dear God the only thing I ask of you is to hold her when I'm not around when I'm much too far away We all need that person who can be true to you I left her when I found her And now I wish I'd stayed 'Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired I'm missing you again oh no Once again Trivia *First Avenged Sevenfold song featured on Glee My Made. Video Category:Songs sung by Kevin Clark